


are you ready for another bad poem?

by RosarioIstheAntiChrist



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: F/M, gift for a friend OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/RosarioIstheAntiChrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak tries to impress someone special with his poetry.<br/>It doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you ready for another bad poem?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_turtle070](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_turtle070/gifts).



   Zak rubs his sweaty palms on the back of his black jeans. How did he end up in this situation? What was it about this girl that made him so nervous? He had written his poetry for so many others before, but never had he been this reluctant to read it out loud. Something about her made him more fearful and anxious than any ghost had ever.

   "Just do it, bro!" Aaron yells, giving him a brotherly slap on the back. "She can't deny you, that poem is killer, man." Even with Aaron's compliment, he still wasn't so sure. 

   "Yeah, dude, that poem is the best you've written so far. Go for it!" Nick says, pushing him forward in the direction of his crush. Zak takes a deep breath, before pulling the folded up note out of his pocket. He doesn't reread again, because he already knows it's poetic gold. He takes a tentative step forward. He calls the girl's name, and she looks up. Upon realizing it's Zak, she gives a smile, and motions for the ghost adventurer to come sit by her on the picnic table. Zak nods, and plops down beside her, poem still in hand.

   "Hey, Zak!" She says, looking at him. "Whatcha got there?" Lindsay attempts to glance at the paper, before he moves it away from her line of sight. 

   "Um." He clears his throat, trying to build his confidence up. "I-I wrote a little something for you." He looks at her once more, a little unsure, before he begins to read.

   "Lindsay." He recites, as poetic as possible, "My knees seem to become a little flimsy when I'm around you. I can't help it, it's just the things you do seem to warm my frosty heart, it's as if you've kick started my... fart?" Zak glances at disbelief down at his poem, this isn't his work.  Beside him, the brown eyed girl is in tears from laughing so hard, which makes Zak's face heat up. Who could have possibly changed his poem? Surely it wasn't Nick or Aaron.

   "I'm sorry, that wasn't what it meant to say." He looks down, trying to see what his original words were, only to see that the rest of the poem has been whited out and replaced with random words that don't rhyme.

   "That's honestly your best poem, Zak." Lindsay teases, taking the sheet of paper out of his hand. "I'm kidding. But I know what you're trying to say. You like me right?"

   "Yeah." He scratches the back of his neck, "that poem explained all my feelings, but someone messed it up." 

   "Well, I don't need some dumb poem to know how you feel. I like you, Zak." She smiles up at him, causing butterflies to flutter around in his stomach.

   "Really? That's the best thing I've ever heard." He pauses. "...Except for that one class A EVP." Zak mumbles under his breath. Nick and Aaron wolf-whistle from the background, recording the entire thing. Zak grabs your hand, and leans in to whisper in her ear. "Wanna go somewhere? I mean, away from those two idiots." 

   "I thought you'd never ask."

 

\---

 

   Meanwhile, in the distance, a ghost frowns, realizing his plan to ruin Zak's life has failed once again.


End file.
